<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inside by Heheiejhehsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553334">Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heheiejhehsu/pseuds/Heheiejhehsu'>Heheiejhehsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, I have nothing better to do, M/M, so here is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heheiejhehsu/pseuds/Heheiejhehsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Yamaguchi gets himself injured Tsukishima decides to make he stay inside so he doesn't get hurt again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have nothing better to do since I get done with my homework pretty fast so you better enjoy this.  I also feel like a true write since I didn't update for a long time ( I didn't have a computer back then).  Also sorry for my grammar I am a dumbass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Yamaguchi looked over to the door as he is making dinner. He can't remember the last time he went outside since Tsukishima doesn't want him to go outside since he just wants to take care of him. He also can't remember the day, the month or what week it is since it has been a long of time he has gone outside. Yamaguchi tries to keep himself busy by cooking and cleaning since Tsukishima doesn't let him watch the news. Tsukishima always tries to get him to stop since he might cause a fire that he can't get out of but Yamaguchi doesn't have anything better to do other then read but he has almost read everything that Tsukishima has gotten him. To bad the only thing hasn't finished is the cooking book but he just uses it just for cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi looked over to the clock in the kitchen to see that it's almost time for Tsukishima to come home. So he began getting the dinner ready for him.  Yamaguchi wheeled himself over to the dishwasher. Trying to get the dishes out for the kitchen table. When suddenly he hears the door up he turns around his wheelchair to see Tsukishima coming back. "Tadashi I keep thing you that I can do the dinner" Tsukishima said as he took off his shoes and puts on his slippers.</p><p>"I got bored and wanted to do something that could be useful for you" Yamaguchi said as he tried to wheel himself over to Tsukishima but he got to tried so he just stayed in the way of going to the kitchen. "This is why I didn't want you to do anything you get tired to easily after doing anything" that is true. Yamaguchi's doctor has told him to take it easy and rest but he doesn't really listen to him. "I'll help you with going to the dinner table but after we're done eating you're going to bed and rest" Tsukishima made his way over to Yamaguchi and put his hands on his handles. Pushing him all the way the the dinner table as Yamaguchi had his head down because he doesn't want to see the shame on Tsukishima's face.

 "I'm not mad at you I just don't want you to get hurt again" Tsukishima said as he finally reached the dinner table. "It's been a long time Tsukishima I don't think I'll get injured again" Yamaguchi looked up to see Tsukishima and saw that his face went from neutral to angry in a split second. "Tadashi you didn't think you'll get injured form a car and yet here we are" Yamaguchi put his head back down knowing that Tsukishima is right he didn't see the car coming and he ended up getting hurt which made Tsukishima take action. So now he stays inside while Tsukishima takes care of everything outside. Sighing Tsukishima looked down to Yamaguchi and said "I don't want to see you get hurt again Tadashi so please just relax"

Yamaguchi looked over to Tsukishima who seemed more sad then angry now that he told Yamaguchi told him that. "Okay fine but I miss going outside. I have nothing to do since you don't let me watch the TV"

 "I'll get you more books to read. Don't worry but promise me that you'll just relax" Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima and nodded at him hoping that maybe that Tsukishima might not be so mad at him.</p><p>After dinner Tsukishima force Yamaguchi to lay down so he can relax but the only thing Yamaguchi isn't really tired so he just looked over to the room hoping maybe that he can find something to keep him busy.  The only thing that he can think of his looking at the window but his tried of that so he just goes to sleep. Especially since he could hear Tsukishima coming to the room.</p><p>Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi he hoped maybe that he'll start listing to him since he doesn't want Yamaguchi to get injured again. During the time that Yamaguchi was in the hospital it was the hardest time for him since it was almost their anniversary and the thought of not having Yamaguchi there was something he couldn't rap his head around. So he ended up staying at the hospital the entire day while it was their anniversary that was the hardest time of his life and during that time he decided to not let Yamaguchi get hurt again and to this day he doesn't let him outside so nothing can hurt him. So he can be safe and be happy. Recently he began thinking about let him go outside while his there watching him so nothing can happen to him but that can still be dangerous. But Yamaguchi keeps telling him how bored he is will Tsukishima is working so maybe it would be good for a few hours or minutes. All he really has to do is keep watch over him so nothing can hurt him. Tsukishima began planning for tomorrow so that Yamaguchi can finally go outside and not get so bored that why he can get some fresh air and he can watch him carefully. Tsukishima made himself a promise so Yamaguchi won't get hurt again nothing will hurt him again. Looking over to Yamaguchi he smiled to himself and thought about how he'll protect him no matter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this is short I just wanted to update this as fast as I could</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one thing that Yamaguchi noticed from going outside in a long time is that the air is different then the inside of the house he and Tsukishima share. Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi hoping that he doesn't go to far and get himself hurt.</p>
<p>"Tsuki can we get some ice cream?" Tsukishima nodded his head if it was another day then he would have said no but since this is the first time in a long time Yamaguchi has gone outside his making an exception. </p>
<p>"I told you to call me Kei instead Tadashi" Every since they moved in together Tsukishima feels like Yamaguchi should call him by Kei but most of the time he forgets.</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry Kei I just forget that you like me to say your first name" Yamaguchi let out a little laugh trying not to make things wired between them. Yamaguchi went wheel himself over to the ice cream truck. </p>
<p>"Not too fast Tadashi. I don't want you getting hurt" Tsukishima said as he tried to catch up to Yamaguchi. Who seemed happy to be able to go outside. The only thing on Tsukishima's mind is how dangerous going outside for Yamaguchi is. Especially since he can't use his legs and has to use a wheelchair. After getting ice cream Tsukishima decided to go back home. </p>
<p>"I wish you would let me stay outside a little longer" Yamaguchi said as he licked his cone. Tsukishima is the one who is wheeling him back home. </p>
<p>"I want you to take things with baby steps. So next time we'll still longer okay" Tsukishima went down to kiss Yamaguchi. </p>
<p>When they got home the only thing that Yamaguchi could think of is how Tsukishima wouldn't let him go outside and how he himself could get himself hurt too but that probably wouldn't happen due to him being extra careful with everything he does. The only thing that he seems not to do is get some rest.He seems to be always up and ready to go. But he still manages to sleep next to Yamaguchi and wait until he is asleep so that he can do the things he seems to dangerous for Yamaguchi to do. Then he makes his way back to their bed and enjoy seeing Yamaguchi be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My grammar is bad. Hopefully it isn't to bad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukishima looked over to Yamaguchi who was sleeping. He laughs at the sight of him since he drooled in his sleep. Usually at this time he makes his way to the basement and does some cleaning so that he can find things that will keep Yamaguchi distracted so that he doesn't get bored from staying inside all day.</p><p>What he wants to do today is tell Yamaguchi that he is ready for children but there's something that he needs to figure out before telling him. How is he going to explain to their children that Yamaguchi stays inside all the time? Plus he still needs to figure out about getting everything he needs for the child. The only thing that he can get is a crib but that might work for them.</p><p>Going through the basements he noticed that Yamaguchi could be reading some of the books that he didn't think we're good for him. He banned them after Yamaguchi got let out of the hospital.</p><p>He didn't want him to get sad while reading them but it's been a few months meaning that he can finish reading them. He took some of the books. Going upstairs he set them on the coffee table. Then made his way upstairs and goes back to sleep hoping that Yamaguchi didn't notice him being gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's short I could think of anything else</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When I began writing this I didn't have a plot and then I had a plot going for me so enjoy this mess of a story. Sorry for it being too short.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>